Game Play
Sky Force Reloaded is a top-down scrolling arcade shooter, where the control scheme is touch-screen based in iOS/Android and keyboard & mouse based in the PC. In this game, the Plane and its weapons shoot automatically. Swiping movements(iOS/Android) or pressing the key and moving mouse cursor (PC) are only necessary to move the Plane about in general. Menu Screen Each stage features a total of 4 playable modes, from Normal, Hard, Insane to Nightmare. Initially, players will only be able to play up to Insane Mode for their first ever play through. Once all 13 main stages have been beaten, the game unlocks the Nightmare mode on all stages. Modes affect the game play as follows- * To unlock the next mode, all 4 medals in the previous set must be claimed obtained. * In general across all modes, the screen's scrolling speed is affected by the difficulty from slowest in Normal to fastest in Nightmare. This affects the spawn point of enemies and thus having had plenty of time to fight off enemy waves on Normal can conversely result in being swarmed on Nightmare. * All enemies take a lot more punishment with every difficulty increase. At the same time, the damage you take increases by about 10%-15% with each difficulty climb. * You earn more stars and points in higher difficulties. * Each mode scales in their own difficulty, even as you play later stages. With the minimal firepower you are carrying at first, even enemies on Normal and Hard can easily destroy you with a few untimely and powerful hits, while you spend considerable amounts of time struggling to just destroy everything in sight. * Insane mode can be considered the ideal mode of play. With just the right amount of hectic and chaos, even a fully upgraded Plane will experience a reasonable difficulty spike. * Nightmare basically pushes the limits of your abilities and knowledge. Enemies can take exorbitant amounts of punishment, fast scrolling, and even tight flying may not be enough without relying on Special Weapons to assist. But with the difficulty that almost impossible, it will reward you with plenty of stars (4x stars) and scores (10x). General Interface Pre-Game Menu Main Gameplay Trivia * The battlefield can be extremely chaotic at certain times. To make it easier on the eyes, the Humans bear a speech bubble above their heads, initially with a smiling face. If you break off the retrieval partway, their speech bubble scrambles into a variety of symbols, as if cursing at you for comedic effect. This does not affect your bonuses in any way. * Some enemies in the game requires two parts to destroy, the example being the Battle tanks, it requires to destroy the turret along with the chassis itself. Failure to destroy the chassis as it leaves the screen will ruin your chain bonus. * The only unique object that bears mentions for collision damage are the huge rockets in Stage B2 and a large steel gate in Stage B1. They look seemingly harmless until they launch/open. Yet any attempt to graze pass them will result in instant death of your Plane, be it whether they are on the ground or in launch. Category:Game Play Category:Planes Category:Stages Category:Bosses